Owari no Plots
by Chiyozora-Mazura
Summary: You can use these plots and write them. THESE AREN'T STORIES. ONLY PLOT IDEAS THAT YOU CAN USE. Free plots with Yuu as the uke. Different pairings. MikaYuu, Guren/Yuu, Crowley/Yuu, Shinya/Yuu, etc. You can even request a pairing with Yuu. 7. prompt - Incubus Yuu
1. MikaYuu-Omega

Alfa-Omega Verse. School setting...though it can be even yakuza setting with gangs.

Yuu was living a perfectly 'normal' life, going to school, getting in fights, having tons of arguments with his childhood rival. But the rival being no else than the school idol and bad boy Mika. Mika was used to be teased by Yuu for his feminine name and features, telling him that he would be an omega. The lowest rank in their world. But that was in the past. As the years went on and they started maturing...Mika came out as an alpha, a strong and popular one. Yet, Yuu at the age 17 still didn't know what was he. Yuu was strong and brave so he was sure that he was an alpha.  
One day, as usual, Mika and Yuu were having a verbal sassy argument in the classroom. But then the events had a sudden turn and Yuu felt several hungry eyes on him, the alpha students feeling a sweet scent coming from him. Yuu being oblivious to it and blaming the nearing summer for the hot feeling he felt, ignored them and continued in his fight with Mika. Mika on the other hand found himself torn between hate and lust.

-  
 **This could have:**  
\- a sassy Mika  
\- stubborn Yuu that even in heat could punch an alpha  
\- mama Shinya who would love to give 'the talk' to Yuu...mama Krul joining in as well  
\- lot of teasing  
\- Mika and Yuu hating each other guts since they were babies


	2. CrowleyYuu

Crowley x Yuu, with some MikaYuu and Ferid/Yuu/Crowley (optional)

While Yuu got to later know that Mika was offering his blood to Ferid so their little family could have a better life in the vampire town, Mika didn't know that Yuu was doing the same. But instead of offering his blood, he was offering his body ( yes, in the dirty sexual way and maybe even sometimes letting the vampire drink his blood) to a vampire. Not to Ferid but to another high classed vampire, to the Thirteenth Progenitor - Crowley Eusford. Crowley was formerly a human so he kind of understood Yuu's will to protect his family and found him more than interesting. Yuu, by offering himself to the vampire, made sure that his family wouldn't have to donate as much blood as other captured kids. He got different stuffs like blankets and clothes, that kept the kids warm in the cold weather and so on.  
Yet, Yuu didn't tell anyone about this. Not to Mika, not to Guren or anyone else. He kept it as a secret for several years after he ran away. He managed to forget it but then when he and the Shinoa squad was on their way to help Guren (chapter 10 in the manga), Yuu and Crowley met again. And Crowley was more than happy to meet his 'cute livestock' again, wanting to get him back.

This story could have: (all optional)  
\- a secretive Yuu  
\- Crowley being a little arrogant and a playful perv, but not being fully bad  
\- Mika trying to protect Yuu and keep him for himself - a competition between Crowley and Mika (?- optional)  
\- Yuu being kidnapped back to Sanguinem  
\- jealous Chess and Horn...but later maybe clingy even to Yuu - Yuu getting annoyed that every vampire call him cute (mostly Ferid and Crowly...and Mika)  
\- Ferid trying to join the fun...and maybe succeeding ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. MikaYuu-Actors

ModernAU, Actors, MikaYuu

Mikaela Shindo and AmaneYuichirou. Two most popular actors in Japan. Always fighting for the first place, for the best job. What will happen when these two enemies get to act together in a movie as the two main characters? But not just a normal movie. Without knowing what they agreed to, Mika and Yuu will have to act in a BL/yaoi dorama/movie. Yuu won't give up and wants to show Mika that he is not some scaredy cat. Will he be able to swallow his pride or will he die from embarrassment from Mika's bluntness?

This could have:

\- Mika being REALLY blunt about M-rated stuffs while Yuu just wants to commit seppuku, his cherry boy ears can't take it

\- lot of humor and awkward situations from Yuu's opinion

\- Yuu being clumsy when he is embarrassed but not stupid and can still come up with some come back

\- uhm...kinky and evil Mika? XD

\- fight for the seme part (as if it already wasn't already decided. Pfft.)

\- if you have any favourite yaoi anime or manga you can use it as the movie that they play in


	4. OmegaAU

Guren x Yuu, Shinya x Yuu, MikaYuu – Yuu is a young healthy and strong omega so for many it was no surprise when he was chosen as the mate for the new alpha leader of their pack. But that didn't mean that Yuu agreed with the decision of being someone's toy that they can use for breeding. But he is held back from running away by the alpha and his two friends, that Yuu mistakes as the alpha's betas, underlings.

* * *

So here the alpha could be either Guren or Mika or even Shinya (There isn't enough Shinya x Yuu love) – but I would chose Guren as the alpha though the choice is on you. It can be even some sort of harem for Yuu or a threesome like Guren x Yuu x Mika, Guren x Yuu x Shinya, Mika x Yuu x Shinya (This would be rather...interesting to see.)

This could have:

\- Yuu mistaking Mika and Shinya as betas because they seem kind and not aggressive and powerful as aplhas are – so they can or don't have to be alphas, choice is on the author

\- Yuu being deceived by them

\- hunting for Yuu

\- forced relationship (?)


	5. MikaYuu (M-preg)

An AU where Yuu decided to stay with Mika in the vampire city. (Krul saved Mika by turning him in a vampire) A few years later, on Yuu's16 birthday he discovers that he is pregnant because of his seraph gene (and maybe because of some experiments – Krul's fault.) And thanks to this a new nightmare will haunt all the vampires in Sanguinem. In the form of an emotinally unstable pregnant seraph/human whose emotions change in the split of second. Be aware of pans, knifes and for the love of God don't let Yuu in the kitchen. The 9 months of Yuu's pregnancy = a not ending torture for the vampires that can't look at pregnant humans in the same way. They learned their lesson. Don't stand in Yuu's way. Don't touch him. Don't talk to him. Just run as soon as you see him.  
And just pry for Ferid who doesn't know when to give up even though his ass is set up on fire.

This can have:  
\- a sadistic pregnant Yuu - HIGHLY DANGEROUS  
\- traumatized vampires  
\- Krul who is clearly enjoying the show (and seeing Ferid being tortured)  
\- oblivious papa Mika (?)


	6. MangakaAU

Modern Mangaka AU or it even can be after the war ended, MikaYuu or Kimizuki/Yuu...or it can even be Yoichi/Yuu XD

Yoichi is a fudanshi and he is a popular mangaka...for BL/yaoi mangas. One day, he gets stuck with one of his books and decides to ask his two friends (or only Yuu) for help. And how could anyone refuse Yoichi when he is using his sad puppy eyes? Because of this Yuu ends in different embarrassing positions, some arguing when they touch something that they shouldn't, etc. Yoichi finds out that it's rather entertaining to embarrass his best friend.

This can have:  
\- an innocent looking Yoichi...who in reality is a perverted fudanshi


	7. Incubus Yuu

**A/N:** If you are interetested to write this prompt you can. I would be grateful. :3 Feel free to use it! I want more stories with lovely incubus Yuu…and in english language please...so I could read it.

Btw I put a poll on my profile. It's about your ships in OnS. Vote if you have the time.

* * *

There is a world where humans, vampires, witches, demons and other creatures coexist together. For every species there is a country which is a safe place for them. The strongest kingdom (green) is filled with all species and because of that it's called the main kingdom.

There is a famous school that allows all strong or somehow talented creatures to enter no matter what species they are. Everyone who got accepted by the school got a passport and that protects them when they travel through other kingdoms on their to the school.

Yuu is a demon. More specifically an incubus. Which meant that he belonged in the rank called Lust. Every demon belonged in one of the seven ranks ( lust, greed, sloth, wrath….). But Lust was looked down the most because the weapon they used in fight was seduction and pleasure. And for other reasons as well.

Yuu is quite smooth when it comes to flirting (or so he thinks) but when it came to going further than that….he turned really clumsy and awkward.

So to became a better incubus (because no matter what the others said he refused to feel ashamed of what he is) he decided to go to the famous school that was in the next kingdom. Because there are special (and even private) classes for each species he thought that he could learn some tricks of how to become a successful incubus/demon.

How will his school life turn out? Will he be able to gain new friends? Someone to protect him from the people that want to hurt him? After all, life is not always nice and bright. Not to him…

* * *

If you want to see a drawing of incubus Yuu, search on tumblr for 'incubus Yuu'. It should be drawn by rindartist

http*:/*/*rindartist*.*tumblr*.*com*/*post*/*143436929081*/*hello-%EF%BD%96-i-love-your-art-so-i-was-wondering-if (without the '*' of course )

And how for example looks like the world - http*:*/*/*i296*.*photobucket*.*com*/albums*/*mm192/NikiOtaku/ONS_zpsweotd8gf*.*png (again without the stars '*' )


	8. Hell AU, MikaYuu

MikaYuu, sort of like the Hades and Persephone myth AU? IDK XD

Mika is a beautiful and handsome young vampire cherished by other vampires and the lowly humans for his strenght and intelligence. His soul was the purest so it was no surprise when the demon king got interested in Mika's light.

So the 7 sins (lust, greed, sloth, etc.) decided to make their king happy by kidnapping Mika who refuses to stay in hell and fights with all his might, almost over-powering the 7 deadly sins but then Yuu (the demon king) appears.

Will Mika change his decision after meeting the shorter childlike boy with lonely and almost empty emerald eyes?

* * *

Hello, minna-san! I made a poll where you can vote for your ships in Owari no Seraph. You can choose around 7 pairings. Please vote. :)


	9. Female Yuu

Yuichiro was born as a female. BUT in all documents her gender was male. (She wasn't born in hospital.) But Yuu didn't mind it because since she was born she felt more like a male, she wore male clothes and acted like a boy. She hated girlish things. She prefered to be a boy. She wanted to be strong like boys. Not being looked down for being like a fragile little girl.

the only ones who know her real gender were her parents. Even after she got in the orphanage no one get to find out her real gender. everyone thought that she is a male (Mika, Akane, Shinoa's squad, Guren...). Later the only person that know the truth was Ashuramaru.

While girls found it normal to be attracted to Yuu, guys (Mika, Kimizuki, Yoichi..) couldn't confess in fear of being rejected because they are both guys. Yuu never felt a need to correct them.

But then Kureto somehow found out the truth and blackmailed Yuu to join him (using more blackmail material than Yuu's gender), Ashuramaru found it as a perfect chance to give nightmares to Yuu (how her friends would be disgusted and betrayed if they found out that Yuu was lying to them the whole time), her seraph side was awakening, she was forced to betray his friends and Guren and what was worst, Mika was caught as a prisoner (caught by Kureto).

This can have:

-Yuu finds out about the Seraph of the End experiment and plots behind everyone's back

-What if due to sudden events and in a twist of fate, Yuu joins Lest Karr?


	10. GurenYuu- Tutor

Normal life AU, tutoring, Guren/Yuu, I would name it - Tame me if you can. - XD

Yuu was the rebel, the deliquent in the school. He was famous for fighting with gangs, defying the teachers, skipping classes and so on. His grades were the worst in the class so the teachers confronted Yuu's parents. Together they decided to hire a tutor for Yuu. Yuu's mother chose the one she could trust and that was Yuu's cousin, Guren who was older than Yuu by few years, going to university. Guren was successful in his class even though he looked like he didn't care anything. But Guren's main job was to tame Yuu and his horrible personality. But what if Guren's personality is worse than Yuu's? Will he able to get through Yuu's thick head, his stubborness? And why is Yuu acting like that? Why is he so distant and refuses to get close to anyone? Will Yuu get traumatized from Guren's tutoring seasons?

This can have: (optional as always)

\- tutoring seasons that are like military trainings..hellish ones

\- with lot of unwanted comments from Guren who just likes to annoy Yuu

\- sadist Guren with the same personality as he has in the anime/manga

\- uhm...some angst maybe?...and humor of course

\- some wrestling between Guren and Yuu XD *thinks about the 'fighting' scenes between the two in the anime*


End file.
